Omega Ulord
is the name used for Kamen Rider Necrom, and other colored Dark Necroms's finishers. Each Ghost Eyecon has a variety of different finishers. Finishers : Necrom Damashii's default Omega Ulord is a flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Necrom's form glow and envelops him in a green flame. A variation of this finisher is a powerful punch or shooting attack. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Gan Gun Catcher. **In episode 30, after absorbing energy from Gammaizer Fire, he is able to deliver a fiery Rider Punch attack. KRG-Necrom Omega Ulord.png|Necrom Destroy (Kick) (Normal) Necrom Destroy closerange.png|Necrom Destroy (Kick) (Close Range) Necrom Destroy Punch.png|Necrom Destroy (Punch) Necrom Destroy Punch (Gammaizer Boost).png|Necrom Destroy (Punch) (Gammaizer Boost) Necrom Destroy Blast.png|Necrom Destroy (Blast) (Prelude) Necrom Blast Part2.png|Necrom Destroy (Blast) (Explosion) Necrom Destroy Catcher Blast.jpeg|Necrom Destroy (with Gan Gun Catcher Gun Mode) - Sanzo= * : Necrom rides the Gokourin and attacks the enemy with the Gan Gun Catcher in a bright green flash. **A variation to this Damashii's finisher is where the eyes of , and faces on the Damashii glow green, appear as soul like characters, and then all three turn into a cloud for Necrom to get a quick getaway. Necrom also performed this variation with Akari, Onari, Shibuya, Narita, Kanon, Makoto, and Ghost turning all of them into a cloud. **Another variation is when Necrom and , and combine into a tornado cloud and strike the opponent one by one. KRG-Sanzoh Omega Ulord Slash.png|Omega Ulord (Sanzo) (With Gan Gun Catcher Rod Mode) KRG-Sanzo Omega Ulord.jpg|Omega Ulord (Sanzo) (Prelude: Cloud creation) KRG-Sanzo Omega Ulord Retreat.png|Omega Ulord (Sanzo) (Retreat) Sanzo OU Cloud Tornado.jpeg|Omega Ulord (Sanzo) (Tornado Cloud) }} - Dark Necrom= : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom R's form glow and envelops him in a red flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. - B= After pushing the Destloading Starter button on the left side of the Proto Mega Ulorder once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Dark Necrom B can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. * : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom B's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. - Y= After pushing the Destloading Starter button on the left side of the Proto Mega Ulorder once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Dark Necrom Y can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. * : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom Y's form glow and envelops her in a yellow flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. - P= After pushing the Destloading Starter button on the left side of the Proto Mega Ulorder once after transforming into any particular Damashii form, Dark Necrom P can activate a finisher tied to that Ghost Eyecon. * : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom P's form glow and envelops her in a pink flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. DNP Spiral.png|Dark Necrom Spiral }} }} Combinations *Ghost (in his Grateful Damashii form) and Necrom performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of Ghost's standard Omega Drive and Necrom's standard Omega Ulord to defeat the two Hikoki Gammas. *Specter and Necrom performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of Specter's standard Omega Drive and Necrom's standard Omega Ulord in an attempt to defeat Gammaizer Fire but Gammaizer Fire blocked it. They later used the same combination to destroy a gate to the World of Gamma. They later used the same combination, with Specter as Deep Specter, in an attempt to defeat Extremer. . That same combination was used again in an attempt to destroy the Great Eyezer but failed. *Ghost (in his Grateful Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a Triple Rider Kick consisting of Ghost and Specter's standard Omega Drives and Necrom's Omega Ulord to defeat Gammaizer Fire. The same combination, with Specter in his default form, is used in an attempt to defeat Gyro, but was unsuccessful as Gyro reversed time to defend himself. The same combination, with Ghost in his Mugen Damashii form and Specter as Deep Specter, is used to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Wind and a Monolith that is used for the Demia Project. They use that combination again against Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet. *Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Specter's Omega Drive punch and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast to combat a bunch of Gamma Commandos. *Deep Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Deep Specter's Nobunaga Damashii's Giga Omega Dama with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's standard Necrom Destroy kick to destroy a Gamma Ultima. Another one has Necrom perform his Necrom Destroy punch while Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii unleashes the Giga Omega Giri with the Deep Slasher in Sword Mode to destroy a horde of Gamma Commandos. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (in his Deep Specter Edison Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Shinnen Impact with the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode, Specter's standard Omega Drive kick and Necrom's Omega Finish/Spark with the Gan Gun Catcher and the Gan Gun Hand in their Gun Modes to destroy Igor, a Gamma Superior and a Gamma Ultima. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's God Omega Drive Kick and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode to destroy Knife Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Specter's Specter's standard Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode in an attempt to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Liquid, Gammaizer Wind, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet but they revived shortly after. Grateful + Necrom Double Rider Kick.jpg|Double Rider Kick (Grateful/Necrom) Double Rider Kick (Specter-Necrom).png|Double Rider Kick (Specter/Necrom) Double Rider Kick (Deep Specter - Necrom) Sneak Peek.png|Double Rider Kick (Deep Specter/Necrom) Omega Drive Punch (Specter) and Necrom Destroy Blast.png|Double Attack (Omega Drive (Specter) (Punch) and Necrom Destroy (Blast)) Triple Rider Kick (Grateful-Specter-Necrom).png|Triple Rider Kick (Grateful/Specter/Necrom) DS GD Necrom Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (Grateful/Deep Specter/Necrom) Necrom Mugen Deep Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (Mugen/Deep Specter/Necrom) Triple Attack (Ghost Mugen Damashii - Deep Specter - Necrom).png|Triple Attack (Ikari Slash/Shine (Mugen), Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Blast) and Necrom Destroy (Blast)) See Also *Omega Drive (Ghost Driver, Gan Gun Saber, Gan Gun Hand, Gan Gun Catcher, Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher's finisher name). Category:Kamen Rider Finishers